


Sitting on Santa's Lap

by spiralicious



Series: FFFC 2019 Advent Calendar [7]
Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Community: fffc, FFFC 2019 Advent Calendar, Gen, Humor, Mall Santa Claus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Walt's been wrangled into being Santa and someone is having too much fun with it.
Series: FFFC 2019 Advent Calendar [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562584
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Sitting on Santa's Lap

**Author's Note:**

> It's gen but it could be read as Walt/Henry if you wanted it to be.

Walt slouched, disappearing further under the fake beard. How did Cady talk him into this? She should know he was no good at being either “holly” or “jolly.” He knew it was good for the kids, but couldn't they have gotten Ferg to be Santa? At least most of the kids had been good and the fake belly absorbed most of the unintended abuse. 

“Ho ho ho, who's next?” Walt said a little too gruffly. He should have been paying more attention to who was about to sit in his lap instead of watching Vic smirk at him in her elf outfit behind the camera. Walt grunted as he was suddenly sat on by a much larger than child-sized behind. 

“Hello, Santa.”

“Henry?”

“So, you do know my name.” Henry's face was serious, but his eyes were full of mischief. 

“What are you doing Henry?” Walt tried to subtly shove Henry off his lap, mindful of the kids watching. 

“You are supposed to ask me what I want for Christmas.” 

“Everybody smile!” Vic called out from behind the camera. 

There was a blinding flash. Henry had grinned proudly. It was Walt's scowliest picture of the day. 

“I believe I am owed a candy cane.” 

“Henry,” Walt growled in warning. 

Henry got up quickly. “Thank you, Santa.” He walked over to get the slip to pick up he photo later from Vic. 

She was trying so hard not to laugh, she was leaning on the camera. 

Walt decided since he was Santa, he could have his own special naughty list and they were getting something a hell of a lot worse than coal.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FFFC's 2019 Advent Calendar prompt sitting on Santa's lap.


End file.
